It's a Kind of Magic
by heartpunker123
Summary: Amelia Crescent is back at Hogwarts for her third year along with her best friends Harry, Ron and Hermione. For two years now, Amelia has been keeping a secret from them. She is the youngest and rarest registered witch to become a double Animagus, thanks to her late uncle. Starting a new year with the dangers of Sirius Black lurking near the grounds, Amelia's secret may be useful.
1. Return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I've decided to rewrite the first chapter and changed a few things. I stated Voldemort killed Amelia's Uncle, but knew I was going to show that wasn't true in later chapters, but scrapped it. She will find out who did killed her uncle and it's someone Lupin knows very well.**

* * *

Tonight I was awake in the small bedroom of the Leaky Cauldron. It was the last night before I start my third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and for the most part I was truly looking forward to the new classes and being with my friends again, including Harry. But at the same time, I hated keeping a secret from my three closest friends that I was an Animagus and a double one at that, being able to turn into a wolf and a red-tail hawk, which was something I shared with my Uncle Jonathan.

He taught me to learn this high skill in magic after I got older and would always tell me the story about his friends when he went to Hogwarts. He was a red fox and an unregistered Animagi. When he taught me to master the skill to become one , he made sure I did it the right way and registered with the Ministry of Magic. It was a very tedious process because there weren't many wizards and witches who were registered and being the youngest witch with this high level magic added more weight. Somehow, my uncle was able to pull a few strings in the Ministry and the rest was done.

By the time I came to Hogwarts in my first year it was a really difficult time for me to adjust. My uncle suddenly died and I never knew why, my parents wouldn't tell me because maybe I was too young to understand. I always thought it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after hearing all of the crimes he's committed against others, but I really don't know. It wasn't until I met Harry, Ron and Hermione that I began to warm up around them, but it was hard to keep my secret from them. The thing was, the registry of Animagi was opened to the public, the only problem my name wasn't on the list, because I was underaged. It was Dumbledore who granted me permission to practice my skills only on school grounds as long as I'm not seen changing in and out of my human form, so I got creative whenever I needed to practice, as McGonagall, a registered Animagi would look out for me from time to time.

I let my mind drift away before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The very next morning I was woken up by the small chirps that belonged to my feathery friend, Atticus, a brown great horned owl. I soon pushed myself out of bed to walk towards his cage to greet him.

"Good morning, boy. Slept well?" I softly let out while giving out a small yawn as I placed my fingers in his cage where he responded by nibbling them affectionately. I returned the sweet gesture by stroking his chest feathers gently as I smiled at my friend before getting dressed this morning.

Once I finished dressing into a dark blue tee, blue jeans, a teal hooded jacket and floral Dr. Martens, I was ready to join the Weasleys and Hermione for breakfast before boarding the Hogwarts Express later today.

"Atticus, come on!" I called out to my owl as he clambered out of his open cage and flew onto my extended forearm before perching on my shoulder. Soon as I reached out of my room, the arguing voices belonging to two of my best friends, Ron and Hermione were easily heard loud enough for me to find them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Amelia, finally someone who can understand, can you please tell Ronald here that my cat did not eat his rat!" Hermione glanced at me with a smile before glaring back at Ron as this argument over Hermione new cat, Crookshanks eyeing Ron's poor old rat, Scabbers wasn't going to end probably until the end of our third year. Earlier during our yearly shopping at Diagon Alley for new school supplies, Hermione decided to bring a magical companion for the remaining years we were going to attend Hogwarts and found the ginger fluffy feline at the Magical Menagerie shop. He was sweet cat and Hermione fell in love for him while Ron absolutely hated him for stressing out his rat that looked rather sickly recently but it probably was because Scabbers was old now.

"No, Amelia, her cat did ate Scabbers…I can't find him anywhere!" Ron defended himself as I tried to say something positive to him.

"I'm pretty sure Scabbers is around here, Ron. He will show up soon." Once I let this out, my ears picked up the rapid footing of animals coming nearer as it was in fact Ron's rat being chased by Crookshanks.

"Scabbers…!" Ron yelled out as he quickly snatched his rat from the floor while Hermione grabbed Crookshanks by her feet and once I thought the arguments were over, I was clearly wrong.

"I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." Ron threatened her with another glare with his hands nearly suffocating the poor little rat in his grasp.

"It's a cat, Ronald. What do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione disputed his claim while stroking the top of her feline friend causing Ron to give her a look of disbelief.

"A cat…? Is that what they told you? Looks like a pig with hair." At this point there was no reason to continue these two fighting as I tried to claim peace between them but I gave Hermione one more crack out of Ron just for fun.

"That's rich…coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. Crookshanks just ignore the mean little boy." She gladly continued petting her cat as now I decided to end their bickering for now.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough you two. Ron, you have Scabbers and he hasn't been eaten which is important. Just keep a closer eye on him and besides I don't think Crookshanks will want to eat him. Neither Hedwig or Atticus both made any efforts against your rat yet owls love rodents." I told him truthfully as my brown eyes noticed someone familiar leaning by the stairs seeing it to be Harry.

"Harry!" Ron was the first to greet him with excitement causing Hermione to turn around with a wide smile spread along her lips.

"Harry." She spoke out happily as my own lips couldn't hide the grin from my face.

"Hi, Harry." He gave out a large white smile before meeting us at the bottom of the stairs as in that moment those irritating butterflies had enlarged and fluttered nonstop in my stomach in the past two years while his ocean colored irises met my chocolate ones.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the four of us entered the pub of the Leaky Cauldron meeting with Ron's family, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred and George and lastly Ginny for some breakfast before our departure. All of us were explaining about the activities we did over the summer as Ron and his family went on a trip to Egypt which was pretty fascinating. Once again, Hermione and Ron exchanged several glares and argued as I truly gave up on those two knowing there was no point to prevent it this whole year at Hogwarts until I get some free time to myself. Harry was then pulled aside to speak to Mr. Weasley alone about something that I was curious about but soon thought nothing of it as I fell into a deep conversation with Ginny and Hermione about our summer break.

As we headed on the Hogwarts Express, the shrieking voice of Mrs. Weasley called out to Ron as she held a small green cage in her hand containing Scabbers while she ran down the train and found him peeking out the open windows. He had forgotten his rat by mistake and his mom scolded him for leaving the rat behind which Ron apologized for before we walked down the small hallway trying to search for an empty sitting compartment. Harry began to tell us about his Aunt Marge visiting the Dursleys during his summer break to which didn't end quite as well as she blew up like a hot air balloon and floated high above in the air. Then again, she most likely deserved it.

"I didn't mean to blow her up. I just…I lost control." Harry let out softly as I continued walking behind him with Hermione while Ron stood in front of us showing a grin on his face.

"That's brilliant." He spoke out amusingly which gained disapproval from Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry was lucky not to be expelled." She did have a point but still living with terrible Muggles like Harry's relatives needed to be treated equally even if it meant being blown up.

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested." Harry sounded relieved as we stumbled upon a compartment only occupied by one older person who had his face covered by a blanket and was sleeping.

"Come on, let's go in here. Everywhere else is full." I told them as I started to slide the door open and sat next to the sleeping man before Hermione and Ron took their seats across from me with Harry taking the last seat next to me.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked almost in a whisper to not wake up the man as Hermione studied at something above our heads before answering.

"Professor R.J Lupin." Once she said the man's name, my eyes widen slightly as I was surprised in that moment. I heard of him before from my uncle and parents, he was a very good friend to them especially to Uncle Jonathan. I wonder if he was going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Do you know everything? How is it that she knows everything?" Ron's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as Hermione pointed her finger at the suitcase stationed above Professor Lupin's head.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." Hermione answered him again to state the obvious and causing Harry and me to laugh softly before it started to become quiet.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry questioned me suddenly as he looked at that man and then at me.

"He looks like it why?" I took a glance at the professor before giving him a response and watched as Harry stood from his seat and walked to the opened door.

"I have to tell you something." He slid the glass door shut and returned to his seat as he started to speak about the conversation he shared with Mr. Weasley about the deranged prisoner who escaped from Azkaban, Sirius Black.


	2. Dementors

**Here's the new chapter:) I apologize if it doesn't sound too great of a chapter...I tried to make it sound good as I could.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"So, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban…To come after you?" Ron was the first to speak out after Harry finished explaining each of us about Sirius Black on the loose while the train continued to roll through the tracks heading towards our destination to Hogwarts.

"Yeah..." Harry softly let out looking a bit unease as this wasn't really a great subject to feel proud about.

"Hardly anyone escapes from Azkaban…How did could he…?" I wondered out loud while looking at him and hearing his response.

"I don't know." Harry answered as he looked at me and I felt a strange feeling brewing inside my stomach but this was not time to let my internal feelings let loose.

"But they'll catch Black won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him." Hermione remarked and that was true, everyone in the magical community was on the lookout for the mass murderer and hopefully he will be caught before he begins to claim more lives.

"Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of there before, he's a murderous, raving lunatic." Ron looked at Hermione for a few seconds before glancing at me and then at Harry and hearing his statement really didn't brighten the mood.

"Thanks Ron." Harry sarcastically let out to his best friend as Hermione and I both gave a Ron a quick glare while he gave us an apologetic look before we suddenly felt the train coming to a complete stop.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione started to panic and I felt a bit concern too but there had to be some unexplained reason to why we suddenly came to a halt.

"Maybe something happened." I let out trying to sound calm about the situation as Harry stood up from his seat only to be pushed back down from the jolt of the train and nearly knocking me over in the process.

"Sorry, Amelia…" He spoke out as he sat up and helped me soon afterwards while I smiled at him knowing I was okay.

"It's alright, Harry." He looked at me with a smirk appearing on his lips as Ron's voice panicked in the air.

"What's going on?"

"Don't know. Maybe we've broken down." Once the words came out of Harry's mouth, the lights within the train completely blacked out as we were now sitting in a dark compartment creating a suspenseful atmosphere.

"Ow, Ron that was my foot!" I heard Hermione shouting for being stepped on as the only light came from outside the window where I was able to spot out Ron's outline peering through the glass.

"There's something moving out there." Ronald let out sounding afraid as the lights flickered back on and the sounds of the pouring rain continued to pound against the top of the Hogwarts Express as Harry and I exchanged curious glances before looking over at Hermione before all of us now looked outside the water stained window.

As the lights began to disappear again, they remained dead and we were now shrouded in complete darkness and the train was still unable to move along the tracks. Something definitely wasn't right.

"I think someone's coming aboard." Ron whispered out softly as the train began to jolt a second time causing me to gasp out from the surprise movement.

The air started to lower the temperature on the train as it was becoming frigid and I was able to see my own breath escaping from my mouth while my eyes noticed the ice forming within the window to the bottle of clear liquid sitting by the sleeping professor. Everywhere was cold and icy as the train shook a few more times.

"BLOODY HELL…! What's happening?" Ron shouted out while being pushed back in his seat and it was clear that none of us knew what was going on while I suddenly had this feeling of sadness wrapping all over my body and the freezing temperatures in the compartment didn't help either and only made it worse.

In the corner of my eye I caught the glimpse of the large dark hooded figure floating inches away from the door that separated us from the ghastly creature. I couldn't see its face by the black tattered cloak it wore as I could only see its grey skeletal hands reaching towards the handle of the compartment. In one swift motion of its hand, the locked door opened to let the creature inside and hovered in the entrance. It was looking around the compartment, looking for something as Crookshanks violently hissed in defense and Ron's rat scurried within his coat pocket while Atticus and Hedwig were stationed with the rest of the owls in one of the stock cars hoping they were alright.

The dark cloaked figure studied its attention towards Harry and me and in response I gripped Harry's arm out of fear as suddenly the hooded figure started to create an indescribable vortex sucking the life out of my friend. Harry is in danger and I felt I couldn't do anything, I felt utterly defenseless against this creature as Harry needed help.

As he heard my thoughts, Professor Lupin was fully awake and pushed himself up from his seat with his wand out and aimed at the horrid creature casting a blinding soft white luminous light at the tip of his wand. The creature made a hissing cry before vanishing from the compartment and ultimately the train as it disappeared with my attention fully focused on my attacked friend.

"Harry!" He was unresponsive to my voice as he fell on my lap and blacked out.

"He's alright. Let him rest for a while and I'll explain what happened once he wakes up." My brown eyes glanced up at the professor who studied my face for a few seconds before letting a small smile realizing the presence of his Goddaughter sitting in the same room with him. Professor R.J. Lupin is indeed my godfather.

"Thank you, Professor…" I spoke to him feeling relieved that Harry was going to be fine and after several minutes ticked by, he began to open up his eyes.

"Harry?" I softly spoke out to him as he lifted himself off my lap and stared at me with his deep blue eyes while I handed his glasses back to him. "Here, are your glasses." He cracked up a small smirk and took them.

"Thank you."

"Here, eat this. It'll help." Lupin's voice let out as in his hand was a large piece of chocolate for Harry to eat and Harry gratefully accepted it.

"What was that thing that came?" Harry wanted to know the answer about the mysterious cloaked creature that nearly attacked him while Professor Lupin soon answered him.

"It was a Dementor. They are known to be one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now if you excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver. Eat. You'll feel better." My godfather later stepped out of the compartment and left us to take care of our friend who began to eat the chocolate slowly.

"What happened to me…?" Harry suddenly let out with all our eyes focused on him filled with concern.

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron was the first to explain to him what happened as Harry's blue eyes shifted to look at the three of us.

"And did either of you three…you know…pass out?" I slowly shook my head in response as Ron answered again.

"No, I felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again…." He told us as Harry had something else bothering him and wanted to know the answer.

"But someone was screaming…A woman." His eyes fell to me and Hermione seeing we were the only females in the room but the problem was that neither one of us screamed for him.

"Harry, none of us was screaming." The words fell out of my mouth, wondering where he heard a woman screaming at him.

"Amelia's right, there was no woman screaming, Harry." Hermione added while we were worried about him as he looked at the window seeing the rain continuing to pour.

* * *

 **The next chapter is when the characters will arrive to Hogwarts :)  
**


	3. Home at Hogwarts

When the time finally came to reach Hogwarts after departing the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station, all of us dressed into our Gryffindor robes and easily found the Great Hall to seat in our House table to begin the first dinner of another year at the Wizarding School. Being back here brought the warm feeling back inside as I started to have butterflies again like I did the first time I walked through the Great Hall to be sorted into one of the four Houses which I was happy to be in Gryffindor just as my parents and uncle. Harry and Ron sat next to each other on the table while Hermione and I took the empty seats across from them as familiar faces entered the hall to greet us. Before the dinner began, the ceremony started with the sorting of new first years and the introduction of the Sorting Hat's new song. Soon afterwards, Professor Flickwik's choir of students performed a rendition of _'Something Wicked This Ways Comes'_ as we listened in and once they had finished the four Houses applauded with minor enthusiasm from the Slytherins. Finally Professor Dumbledore stood up to the owl podium and started his yearly speech about another exciting school year, which hopefully was going to be far more than exciting as Black was on the loose. Dumbledore also noticed the entire school to the newest addition of the Hogwarts staff, Professor Lupin who is taking the new teaching position of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Of course, that's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." The Great Hall was filled with another round of applause while I heard Hermione speaking to Harry once Professor Lupin was introduced. A warm smile spread across my lips as I looked at my Godfather from the teacher's table and easily his smile met mine for a brief moment.

My attention caught the annoying sight of Draco Malfoy as he made a remark about Harry passing out on the train and this was something that wasn't out of the ordinary. Dealing with Malfoy every school so far became part of the norm.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron spoke out harshly at the Slytherin and gave him a quick glare as Harry turned around to look at Draco.

"Don't pay attention to him." I told him and grasped on his robes gently as Harry focused his eyes to Dumbledore again who had more to inform every one of us. Another wonderful piece of news is that Hagrid was appointed as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher and I knew he would perfect for the role seeing that Hagrid has had experiences with many strange and amazing creatures. Each of us greeted Hagrid with a wide grin before Dumbledore silenced the Great Hall as the conversation now grew serious.

The topic of the Dementors was brought into light as those ghastly creatures were going to be floating around Hogwarts grounds until Sirius Black was to be found and captured. Deep down I felt worried after seeing my firsthand experience encountering one back on the train and attacking Harry, neither one of us could defend our friend and fortunately my Godfather scared it off with a powerful spell. Hopefully, I didn't have to go through that again.

* * *

After the banquet was finished and my stomach filled with satisfaction, I started my way to climb up the Grand Staircase with my friends as once we reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room there was a traffic jam of several House mates crowding around the portrait of the Fat Lady who was trying to attempt at singing opera. Her singing only made my ears ring as I heard Seamus Finnigan repeatedly shouting out this year's password in aggravation but the Fat Lady wouldn't budge open the common room.

"Here, listen. She just won't let me in." Seamus let out in defeat as he stepped aside while Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked up to the portrait to meet him. My brown irises glanced up to meet his nice blue eyes for a short minute or two before he let out a soft smile and I returned it back at him.

"Fortuna Major..." Harry's voice broke out my focus on Seamus as I looked to see if he was any more successful than the last attempt but nothing changed. The Fat Lady was trying too hard to break the crystal glass goblet in her hand by singing a high vocal note from her singing that he took in a deep breath and let out a painful scream before giving up and breaking the goblet against the arch wall of the portrait she was placed in. All of us Gryffindor's quickly covered our ears from becoming death the moment she blasted out that horrible high note as I slowly removed my hands from my ears after she spoke normally again.

"Amazing…! Top of my voice…!" The Fat Lady let out as she pretended to be impressed but she didn't fool any of us it.

"Fortuna Major…!" Harry told the password one last time in pure annoyance and finally the Fat Lady opened up the entrance to the common room in Gryffindor Tower and we began to pile inside decreasing the traffic flow. Harry and Seamus walked ahead of Hermione and me as they were letting out their frustrations of the Fat Lady being talking about how badly she can hold a tune while the two of us girls were excited about the classes we were taking this year.

"I'm so looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures this year with Hagrid teaching the class this year. He's going to be an amazing professor! And I can't wait to take Transfiguration again. I couldn't stop reading the new book over the summer as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts with our new professor. He seems to know what he's doing unlike that narcissist Gilderoy Lockhart…" I beamed at my best friend sharing my enthusiasm with books and classes while I was excited to attend Professor Lupin's class and hopefully spend time with my Godfather throughout this year.

"Same here! Although, I have to admit that I'm slightly jealous with your Transfiguration skills in class, Amelia." Hermione let out to me as we made our way towards the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. I gave out a light laugh knowing that being an Animagus comes very helpful to Transfiguration.

"It just comes easy for me." She smiled at my words as we entered the girls' room within the Gryffindor common room to catch up with the rest of the girls on their summers.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked this chapter! I know it was another short one but the next one should be a bit longer :)**


	4. Talons and Tea Leaves

**I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving and an overall great day so far:) This chapter is now slightly longer so enjoy!**

* * *

As the first morning began at the magical school of Hogwarts, everyone was in a rush trying to find their first classes after we received our time tables for this year. My feet continued to stroll down near the entrance of the Great Hall with Hermione while we planned on meeting Ron and Harry for breakfast as I noticed the time table in Hermione's hand seeing she was taking extra classes this year.

"Hermione, you never cease to amaze me." I smiled at her as she knew I took a glance at the extra classes she was going to take and grinned back at me.

"This won't be too much for me and I'll be able to manage this year." Hermione brighten her smile as I believed her. Hermione was very smart better than most people I know and I knew she could handle the extra school work. As we reached the entrance of the Great Hall, the two of us were greeted by Professor McGonagall walking towards us.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger, Ms. Crescent." The head of Gryffindor spoke out to us with a curled grin while we returned the gesture back to her before greeting her back.

"Morning, Professor McGonagall." Hermione and I let out almost at the same time while the voices of students filled the air around the school.

"I'm sorry for interrupting breakfast for the two of you but Ms. Granger, I was informed by Professor Dumbledore that he wants to see you in his office and as for you, Ms. Crescent, I need to see you in my office." McGonagall looked at us both as I understood the reason she needed to speak to me in private and I gave her a small nod in response before speaking to Hermione.

"I'll meet you in Divination soon." My best friend smiled back at me before she walked off into the direction of Dumbledore's office while I left in the opposite direction with Professor McGonagall to her Transfiguration classroom.

The entire walk was silent knowing with the students around our conversation had to be kept secretive until we were alone and after reaching my favorite classroom filled with a variety of exotic animals being held in antique silver, gold and bronze cages, I was able to hear the professor speak to me as she sat in her desk.

"Now that you are back at Hogwarts, Miss Crescent, I hope you will use this time to continue using your Animagus skills to the fullest this year as by the look on your face, you are very eager to do so." Professor McGonagall began to smile at me, she easily noticed it because she is an Animagus too and I really was looking forward to transforming into both forms this year but something else was bothering me and I needed to speak my mind.

"Yes I am, I've been waiting all summer but…um, Professor McGonagall there's just one thing I'm worried about…" I began to speak as her facial expression became serious before she finished my words.

"You are worried about the Dementors on school grounds and Sirius Black?" She let out in a question as I nodded my again before letting out a short response.

"Yes…"

"There is nothing to be worried about under these circumstances, Miss Crescent. No student will be harmed by Dementors on these grounds and if in the case you do encounter one of those terrible creatures, transforming into an animal will keep you safe. Dementors do not have the senses to track animal emotions for they do not concern them, if you are transformed, they will not harm you. As for Sirius Black, he will never be near Hogwarts, this school is heavily protected and with the Dementors, Black is someone not to worry about." As she gave me reassurance about the Dementors and Sirius Black, I did felt slightly relieved but there one other thing I wanted to tell her about.

"My friends still don't know about my secret…" My voice was softly spoken while I stared into her cat like eyes.

"Yes, I know. When the time comes for them to know, they will learn to understand and with the friends you have, Miss Crescent. They wouldn't think less of you as you are a very special witch. Now, I mustn't keep you for long. You better head off to the North Tower to attend Professor Trelawney's Divination class. I will see you in my class in the evening. I believe _flying_ would be best…" Professor McGonagall lightly let out to me with a soft curl at the lips while her eyes looked up at me through her spectacles. My lips returned the gesture before I began to concentrate myself changing into a raptor of prey. My body began to change into a red tail hawk in a matter of seconds being perched upon the corner of the table in front of her.

"Off you go, dear." I heard the head of Gryffindor House speak out to me as I screeched out and flew off to my first class high in the North Tower.

* * *

After flying for several minutes, I glided through an open window in the tower and landed my talons on top of the statue of the One-Eyed Witch watching carefully at the students occupying the area until the close is clear so I could revert back into my human self. While I kept an eye out, I noticed Ron and Harry coming through the corridor and walking up the long spiral staircase as I hopped off the statue and landed behind it before transforming again. After I straighten out my outfit and robe, I gathered my knapsack off the floor and moved away from the One-Eyed Witch statue as I caught up with the two boys.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't meet up for breakfast. Professor McGonagall came up to Hermione and me in front of the Great Hall and told Hermione that Dumbledore needed to speak to her and I needed to talk to McGonagall but it was nothing serious." I smiled at Ron and Harry while I caught up to them and explained about our absence from them. I walked besides Harry as he greeted me with a smile while my stomach reacted violently, though I wasn't sure if it was because of Harry or the fact I skipped out on breakfast. Either way, my stomach was going to have to suffer until lunch.

"Well, that explains why the two of you didn't show up. Speaking of Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration is going to be stressful this year. Do you think you can help me with her class again, Amy?" Ron spoke out with hope held in his voice waiting to hear a positive answer. For the past two years, Ron would always ask for help from the three of us and when Hermione wouldn't help him, he would come to me and I helped him even with the disapproval of Hermione.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…"I said to him with a soft smirk on my lips while I continued to focus my attention at the winding stairs.

"I know but you're _brilliant_ in McGonagall's class even Hermione has a hard time admitting it. Please, Amelia..." Ron was trying to make me give in through his remark and a little bit of begging as I felt bad if I didn't help him this year.

"Okay, fine. I will help you this year with Transfiguration and nothing else, Ron." I told him my answer and he smiled widely in response as he began to speak.

"Of course, thanks Amelia." He gave out a grin as I couldn't help but smile back at him feeling glad to help out one of my friends.

As the three of us reached through circular trap door entrance to Divination where the classroom reminded me of an old-fashion tea shop, the entire room was dimly lit with crimson light emitting from the red long curtains draped over every window while the smell of burning incense and odd scented perfume. There were around two dozen circular tables with several armchairs and plump small poufs surrounding each one and stacks of tattered old cards, silver crystal balls, and possibly thousands of tea cups were also found along with an antique chandelier hanging above.

Once we sat ourselves at one of the available tables, I sat in between both boys and pulled out my copy of _'Unfogging the Future'_ book for the class.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight." Suddenly, class had begun and Professor Trelawney stumbled in to the class as her appearance seemed fitting for the class dressed in a long forest green dress with small floral patterns, her blonde fizzy hair was decorated with a colorful shawl like headband. She also wore countless of sparkling crystal beaded bracelets, metallic bangles and charm pendants around her neck as she looked at us through her bottle coke shaped glasses. There were several muffled giggles coming out of the mouths of several students in the class as the professor bumped into a table while she spoke.

"Hello, I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term, we'll focus on Tassomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you." She let out mentioning the individual tea cups placed before us as there were three of us to a table and I began to figure this out by giving Harry my tea cup while he gave his to Ron and Ron gave me his own. "What do you see? The truth lies buried like the sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first you must broaden your minds." Professor Trelawney continued to press on as she walked throughout the classroom and placed her hands firmly on Seamus for a few seconds while the look on his clearly made him feel uncomfortable. "First, you must look beyond!" Her voice echoed out as she focused on the other side of the classroom turning around to face those students while examining the class trying to figure out this sort of art on the first day of class. While Trelawney kept herself busy, I noticed Hermione appearing next to me all of a sudden. Her meeting with Dumbledore must have ran a little late that she had to sneak in at the right moment.

"What a load of rubbish..." She softly spoke out as the boys expressions were filled with confusion and surprise at the sight of our friend.

"Where did you come from?" Ron's voice let out wondering when Hermione arrived as no one else seemed to point this out.

"Me? I've been here all this time." She answered him as she began to pull out her Divination book while the boys were still slightly lost as I didn't think too much of it and tried to studied the tea leaves held in Ron's cup.

"Broaden your minds…" Trelawney reminded each of us as she made her way towards our table hoping to see if anyone of us had the ability to look through the beyond. "Oh! Oh! Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are..." The professor spoke out to Ron who looked unsure and confused as he was being put on the spot.

"Sure…" He answered her lightly.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." Trelawney forward on for him to tell her what he saw in the tea leaves to determine whether he possessed the ability to predict the future.

"Yeah, well…Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trails and suffering." Ron flipped through his book finding the meaning to what he could see inside Harry's cup while Hermione was keeping herself from laughing as I smiled glancing over at Harry before focusing back on Trelawney and Ron. "And that there could be the sun and that's happiness. So, you're going to suffer but you're going to be happy about it..." Ron gave her his unsure answer as the professor nodded at him.

"Give me the cup." She placed out her hand and Ron slowly gave it to her for examination as the minute she grasp hold of Harry's tea cup, Professor Trelawney gasp out sharply dropping the tea cup on the table. Now everyone's attention was focused at our table.

"Oh…My dear boy, my dear…You have the _Grim_." Her voice trembled with fear as she clasped both of her hands tightly while Harry grabbed his cup in confusion which all of us shared within the silent classroom.

"The _Grin…_? What's the _Grin_?" Seamus spoke out as he wanted to know what it meant as it was most likely not written in the book before someone corrected him.

"Not the _Grin_ , you idiot…The _Grim_. Taking form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of _death_." As the corrected word was read out to the whole class, my eyes stared at Harry who was staring deeply into his cup seeing the _Grim_ while the class continued to stay quiet through the rest of the session.

* * *

 **I'll try to post the next one next week or so. Feel free to review, follow, favorite, etc..**


	5. Hippogriff's Flight

**Yes! Another chapter uploaded! I'm up super late at night but I really wanted to give you a new chapter to read this week:)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the four of us were making our way towards Hagrid's Hut for our first lesson in Care of Magical Creatures and also Hagrid's first teaching job which each of us were looking forward to, Ron started to bring up about the events that occurred in Divination particularly about the _'Grim.'_

"You don't think that _'Grim'_ thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" His voice sounded slightly worried as we all understood what the _'Grim'_ meant but what I heard from older year students that whole death omen was just Professor Trelawney's way of welcoming students to her class.

"Oh, honestly Ron, if you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." Hermione let out with a bright grin on her face as we continued down the stepping stones trail leading to Hagrid's Hut while passing the Whomping Willow swaying idle several feet away from us.

"Ancient Runes…? Exactly how many classes are you taking?" Ron began to question her to which Hermione simply replied.

"A fair few..." While she was talking to Ron, I couldn't help but notice Harry being quiet lately ever since Trelawney predicted his death after holding the _'Grim'_ in his tea leaves. He had nothing to worry about though if Trelawney has always said these kinds of things to students every year and they always end up unharmed.

"Hang on. That's not possible. Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once." Ron's voice pointed out but I wasn't paying much attention to him and Hermione as I wanted to speak to Harry but it was best to just leave him alone.

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once? _'Broaden your minds. Use your inner eye to see the future'_." The background noise of Hermione's voice mimicked Trelawney before laughing at the professor's nonsense.

Once we finally reached Hagrid's Hut, there was already a small crowd gathering around him as he stood before his door looking slightly nervous but at the same time anxious to begin his first teaching lesson. I already knew with Hagrid as our professor he was going to make this class interesting none of the less. The only downside is that we have to share this class with the Slytherins particularly Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

"That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking if you don't mind, I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson, so follow me." I heard the loud but friendly voice of Professor Hagrid informing the crowd in front of him as he began to lead us into the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Wonder what Hagrid has set up for us." I let out with a smile on my lips looking at Harry as he walked beside me while walking through the forest with a small smirk facing back at me.

"I don't know just as long as they're not man eating spiders." He spoke out as he mentioned about last year the large colony of spiders we faced with Ron while learning about the Chamber of Secrets and ever since then I grew a deep disliking to arachnids.

"Right, you lot. Less chattering and form a group over there where you will open your books to page forty nine." As Hagrid yelled out to the class, Most of the class including myself stared at our lively fang filled books trying figure out how exactly to remove the tight leather belt over its mouth to keep it from attacking us. Before anyone dared tried, Draco rudely asked about it to Hagrid as he clearly told him to just stroke the book's spine.

 _'Right, of course, how silly that we never thought of that before….'_ I thought out before gently sliding my fingers down the book's furry spine and watched as my book shivered at the touch before relaxing its quills and looked a lot more pleasant than before. I carefully removed the restraining belt and it didn't force itself to be a threat anymore as I opened it the required text on the subject of Hippogriffs.

Before I had a chance to look through the chapter though, my ears picked up the struggling cries of Neville as he had been attacked by his book after finally being able to calm it down while he seemed to be okay, his robes were chewed and revealed holes as Ron reminded him that he was supposed to stroke it. The Slytherins were laughing uncontrollably at him as if they had nothing better to do but to feel good at others failures.

"I think they're funny." Hermione scoffed out in a sarcastic tone and I looked at them with disgust and my arms folded across my chest while my robe and book were balanced on a nearby rock.

"Hilarious…" I let out completely unamused by their rudeness before hearing Draco strolling past us.

"Oh, yeah…terribly funny…witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." He spat out with a smug smirk on his hideous face while the other Slytherins laughed with him speaking rudely about Hagrid and none of us were going to take that as Harry stood up for our friend.

"Shut up, Malfoy." He looked at him with glare while I stood there with Hermione several feet away as Ron looked on with Seamus and Dean. Draco decided to move a few steps closer to Harry with a smirk before he suddenly caught eye of something larger than us and began to look terrified.

"Dementor…! Dementor…!" He shouted out in fear as all of us quickly turned around or turned our heads only to find nothing there, it was just a crude joke set by the Slytherins who joined in on the act pulling her hoods over their heads and trying to scare Harry. I had enough of their games and started to walk towards Harry and Draco as I swear I could punch him right then and there to wipe that ugly grin off his face and if I could, I would definitely transform into the wolf and chase him off scared but I didn't do neither. Instead, I kept my cool and grabbed hold of Harry's hand pulling him away from Malfoy and the other idiots as I glared at them.

"That's right, Potter. Have your _girlfriend_ pull you away…she knows what's best." Malfoy sneered while his friends laughed to themselves and he seriously needed a good smack to the face that bastard! Harry tightened his grip against my hand as we were a good distance away and back with our friends.

"Malfoy's an idiotic stupid jerk. Don't let him get to you." I told him softly while I gave him a light squeeze of his hand before releasing my grip from him even though it felt really nice, we were just friends.

Hagrid gave out a sudden cough in order to gain back his classroom as he had our full attention now and once I saw the creature standing behind him, I immediately thought it was beautiful while mostly everyone else looked quite afraid of it.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say _'hello'_ to Buckbeak." Hagrid soon introduced us to the pretty bluish grey Hippogriff which resembled the upper body, front legs and the wings of an eagle and the lower body and hind legs of a horse. Hagrid fed Buckbeak a dead ferret as a treat to which it easily caught it in its beak and swallowing it down whole.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron let out cautiously trying to stay far back as possible with Hagrid soon answering his question.

"That, Ron is a Hippogriff. First thing you want to know about a Hippogriff is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended, you do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say _'hello'_ …?" Once Hagrid changed his tone from serious to excitement, the entire class soon backed away as I wanted to take the chance to greet the lovely creature but Hermione instinctively pulled my arm to join the rest of the crowd leaving Harry out in the open.

 _'Oops…'_

"Well done, Harry. Well done." Hagrid let out happily while Harry looked confused as he didn't do anything to volunteer as he quickly turned around and noticed all of us a gap away from him.

"I'm sorry…" I mouthed out as I blamed Hermione and could see from the look on his face Harry was a little bit intimidated facing the Hippogriff.

"Come on now. Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So, step up and give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does you can go and touch him. If not…well, we'll get to that later." All of us listened in to Hagrid's straight forwarded advice as he began telling Harry before he started to step towards the creature very slowly while we watched intensely.

"Just make your bow." Hagrid coached him and Harry did just that, lowering himself into a nice steady bow which caused the Hippogriff to flap his large wings and letting go a deep screech.

"Back off, Harry…! Back off!" Hagrid warned him in order to make sure he didn't offended the proud creature as he did stepped back breaking a small branch causing Hermione to react by grabbing hold of Ron's shirt and my arm while I felt my heart jump at the sight of Harry interacting with the Hippogriff.

"Keep still. Keep still." With Hagrid's words, the Hippogriff named Buckbeak finally bowed its head low to Harry which made the new Professor very proud and gave me a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, done, Harry…well done. Here you are you Big Brute, you." Hagrid threw another dead treat at the creature for doing a good job and it ate it in delight.

"Right, you can go and pat him now." Harry stared at him as Hagrid told him before moving closer to Buckbeak at a slow pace and extend out his hand for him but he did it too quickly which displeased the Hippogriff and snapped his beak at him.

"Not so fast, Harry." Hagrid warned him as I heard Hermione gasp in fear and noticed her hand placed over Ron's before the two of them looked at each other with Hermione quickly pulling of her hand away from his. As my brown eyes focused on Harry, I couldn't resist letting a small grin appear on my lips while I could see the both of them blushing from the corner of my eye.

"Well, done!" The Hippogriff soon pressed his beak into Harry's outreached hand and Hagrid clapped in joy as we did as well. I gave Harry a bright smile knowing he did amazing with the Hippogriff and he turned to look with a wide grin on his face only I wasn't sure if he smiling at me or someone else.

"I think he may let you ride him now..."

"What?" Harry's voice let out in disbelief after hearing Hagrid's statement and before he could have done anything, Hagrid lifted him off the ground and settled him on the Hippogriff's backside before he slapped the creature's rear and it began to gallop through the wide woodsy area spreading out its large wings and flying into the air as everyone else were awestruck at the wonderful sight.

"That must be exciting!" I heard someone exclaiming and I grinned to myself knowing that it truly was being able to transform into the red-tail hawk and soar into the sky. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

* * *

Minutes soon passed as Harry returned to the ground with Buckbeak as we broke into cheers and congratulated him once he landed his feet on the dirt, everyone was happy for him well everyone except the Slytherins especially Draco.

"You're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly Brute…!" Malfoy started to move towards the Hippogriff without following Hagrid's instructions on how to greet it knowing what he's doing isn't very smart.

"Malfoy, no…!" Hagrid spoke out for him to stop but it was too late. Buckbeak raised high on his hind legs to defend himself and gave Draco a powerful scratch against his shielding forearm causing him to fall on the floor screaming in pain even though he did deserved it for being so ignorant.

"He's killed me! He's killed me!" As he cried out to himself, everyone fled several feet back as Hagrid calmed Buckbeak down and forcing him to back away as Hermione spoke to Hagrid.

"He has to be taken to the hospital."

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it." Hagrid let out worried as he carefully picked up Malfoy in his arms and made his way through the scared crowd of students.

"You're going to regret this!" Draco cried out to Hagrid while wincing from his injury.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid shouted to us as we watched them heading out of the forest where they were going back to the school and towards the Hospital Wing while I turned back to face Harry who was being nudged by the Hippogriff already growing a liking towards him.

* * *

 **Yay! It's really late at night and I'm very tired that I'm going to sleep now. Thank you to those who left me lovely reviews about enjoying this story! I love to hear great things from amazing people:) Also thank you to those who favorite, follow, story alert, etc.. and especially to those who are reading my story. You're the best :D  
**

 **Goodnight!**


	6. Boggart in the Wardrobe

**Yay! New Chapter! So, I tried to get the third book from one of my older sisters who moved into her own house with her fiance but the box where the books were placed in is placed in a room filled with a lot of boxes all unmarked. So the only thing I have are the films which is what the story is based on and I can't add in a few things in the book so I'm sorry!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

After all of us were dismissed early from our first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures because of Draco's mistreatment of angering the Hippogriff named Buckbeak, we sat in our table in the Great Hall to start on some assignments we were given today while the stuck up voice belonging to Malfoy boasted about his bravery dealing with the Hippogriff that injured his arm to Pansy and his Slytherin friends.

"Listen to the idiot. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron spoke out with a distasteful look on his face while Hermione and I turned our heads to stare at the far table belonging to the Sytherins before turning back to focus on our assignments as Harry's voice filled the air.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired..." He told us as the news of Hagrid's first day as a teacher spread like wildfire all over the school and I felt bad for him because none of this incident was his fault.

"Yeah, I hear Draco's father's furious. We haven't heard the end of this." Hermione pointed out and she was right about that, Malfoy's father was going to do everything he can to rid Hagrid or Buckbeak by speaking to the Ministry of Magic.

"It wasn't Buckbeak's or Hagrid's fault though. That spoiled jerk Draco was the one who caused his arm to be a wreck and he deserved it for treating the Hippogriff with disrespect." I spoke to my friends siding with Hagrid before Seamus voice broke out as he rushed to Gryffindor table.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" When he reached us at the table, he placed a copy of today's Daily Prophet on the wooden table with the large bold black ink headline informing about the murderer Sirius Black.

"Wait, who?" Ron let out confused while the remaining Gryffindors gathered around us trying to get a glimpse of the Prophet as Seamus answered him.

"Well, Sirius Black of course!" My brown eyes widen at the news as I tried to look over at the Prophet.

"What…!" My words escape from my lips getting a closer look at the news about Sirius Black being seen as Harry hovered behind me placing his arm next to mine causing the butterflies to twist in my stomach as right now wasn't the perfect time.

"Duff town…? That's not far from here." Hermione's voice was filled with concern as Sirius Black was now close to Hogwarts but there was no way he could enter the grounds, McGonagall told me the school was protected and the Dementors floating about was all the more reason for him to stay away.

"You don't think he's going to come to Hogwarts do you?" Neville asked us looking worried as I answered him.

"With Dementors at every entrance, he couldn't..." When I let this out, he seemed a little relieved but it quickly died away once I heard Seamus again.

"Dementors…? He slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" He stared at me and the hopefulness inside of me was slowly dying as he was right. No one kept in Azkaban could escape past the Dementors surrounding the top security prison and only Black is known as the only Wizard to escape.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke, like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." A Gryffindor's voice let out as I began to have an upsetting feeling in my stomach while my eyes stared at the moving photograph of Sirius Black shouting silently at us.

 _'If Sirius Black was making an attempt to reach Hogwarts…he could easily pass through the Dementors again and Harry's life would be endangered…'_ I thought to myself hoping it wouldn't come down to that.

After the short free period, the four of us reached our first lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts where I was looking forward to seeing my godfather Remus Lupin teach for the first time. Though on the way to class, many students around me were sharing their opinions that our new professor would be another fraud like Gilderoy Lockhart and I knew they were wrong. Once we entered the familiar classroom, the tables were placed against the back of the room and we were told to leave our belongings there and gathered around to the middle of the classroom where an antique oak wardrobe stood in front of us and something was locked inside it causing the piece of furniture to move slightly.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" The voice of my godfather filled the room as he stood in between the occupied wardrobe and the class while the wardrobe continued to move while the entity inside tried to push its way out. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Professor Lupin questioned the class and usually Hermione's voice would give out the correct answer in a heartbeat, only she somehow separated herself from us when we were walking to class.

"That's a Boggart, that is." The voice of Dean Thomas, a third year Gryffindor and best friends with Seamus spoke out the answer.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now, can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?" As Professor Lupin gave out another question for the class to answer, the familiar voice of Hermione's let out to fill the room.

"A Boggart as no real form, they take the shape of whatever a person fears the most." As she spoke out, I noticed Ron looking at us in confusion as he whispered between Harry and me.

"When did she come in?" I shook my head in response as well did Harry before my eyes glanced over to my best friend who stood by Parvati Padil before guiding my attention back to the lesson.

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes…Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart." As my godfather let out, the wardrobe containing the Boggart rattled inside its locked home since Boggarts were known to inhabit dark, confined spaces within the household. "Let's practice it now without wands, please. After me…Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin pronounced the charm out to us as the entire class repeated it back to him.

"Riddikulus…!"

"Very good! A little louder and very clear. Listen, Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin formed a satisfied grin at his mouth as he spoke out the charm once more.

"Riddikulus…!" All of us let out much louder and clearer.

"So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please?" When my godfather chose Neville Longbottom to join him in front of the class, he looked nervous as he looked at the few Gryffindor's in the room for some support. I gave him a soft smile of encouragement as he slowly moved towards the professor.

"Hello, Neville. Now, what frightens you most of all?" My godfather asked him preparing him to face the Boggart in the wardrobe as Neville spoke out but his voice was unclear and hard to understand before Professor Lupin told him to repeat his fear louder for everyone to hear.

"Professor Snape..." Once Neville spoke out his fear, a few students in the class laughed at this as I could understand why he was afraid of our Potions professor.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all. I believe you live with your grandmother." Lupin agreed with him and began talking to him about his home life.

"I don't want it to turn into her, either." He spoke out in defense as the class burst out into laughter again and the professor shook his head in response.

"No…it won't. I want you to picture your grandmother clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly in your mind…we don't need to hear it. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe…here's what I want you to do. Excuse me." After he instructed Neville what to do before facing the Boggart, he began to whisper something in his ear before looking at Neville who responded with a nod as Professor Lupin faced his attention at the wardrobe and pulled out his wand. "Wand at the ready, one…two and three…" He flicked his wand towards the wardrobe as I heard it unlock and suddenly the knob began to turn open seeing the door swinging open. From the darkness inside the wardrobe, a human hand appeared as the Boggart took form of Professor Snape climbing out of the antique closet while making his way towards Neville.

"Riddikulus…!" After a moment of hesitation, Neville bravery faced his fear and shouted out the charm to ridicule the Boggart in the form of Snape as his focus vision of his grandmother's clothes appeared on the Potions professor body including a bright red hand bag and a hideous black hat fashioned with a dead stuffed vulture on top of his head bringing the entire class in fits of laughter.

"Wonderful, Neville…Wonderful…! Incredible! Okay to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line…" All of those doubts the students in class discussed before were now excited about the new professor and I knew my godfather wouldn't disappoint. Everyone began to push around trying to be the first in the line but things settled down as I stood behind Seamus in the middle of the line while Harry and Hermione stood behind me and Ron became first in line.

"I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny." Professor Lupin informed the whole class as he walked over to the record player and brought the machine to life as it started playing jazz music to fill up the entertaining atmosphere. Ron stepped up to the Boggart Snape as the voice of my godfather gave him encouragement.

"Concentrate, face your fear. Be brave!" As he said this to him, the Boggart started to shapeshift into Ron's greatest fear, a giant black widow spider which only brought the terrifying encounter of Aragog and his children back into my mind but it wasn't my greatest fear. "Wand at the ready, Ron. Wand at the ready…"Professor Lupin told him as he pulled out his wand and gripping it tight with the look of terror was clear on his face.

"Riddikulus!" Ron yelled out and with a flick of his wand, the spider had worn eight single roller skates struggling to stay still on the floor as it started tumbling in place. I started laughing with the rest of the class as Ron had a wide grin on his face before moving to the back of the line where he gave Harry a hi-five.

"Good one, Ron!" I proudly let out to him as he gave me a warm smirk in return and reaching the back of the line with Neville.

Next in line was another fellow Gryffindor, Parvati who walked towards the roller skating spider before the Boggart once again shifted its shape in to a massive cobra snake and hissed at her showing its large sharp venomous fangs.

"Riddikulus…!" When she pulled out her wand and performed the charm at the snake, it formed into a giant white and blue clown swinging back and forth as it was a giant toy jack in the box.

During Seamus's time dealing with his fear as the clown in the jack in box from Parvati's fear formed into a screaming Banshee, he easily resolved his fear by removing her shrieking voice. I was going to have to face the Boggart next and I wasn't sure which one of my greatest fear I will choose against the Boggart, in my mind one of them was Voldemort no doubt but the other was losing my closet friends Ron, Hermione and Harry for keeping my secret of being a double Animagus from them and if they found out they wouldn't accept me. It was going to be my turn next and I still wasn't sure what my greatest fear was as I had many. Instead I decided to turn behind me and asked Harry to go ahead of me after Seamus shouted the _Riddikulus_ charm at his fear which he smiled and thanked me for letting him cut in front of me.

Soon, Harry stepped up to the Boggart transfiguring its next shaped and instantly became a Dementor about to lunge at him as Professor Lupin quickly stood in front of Harry and the Boggart changed into a glowing white full moon appearing in the night sky.

"Riddikulus…!" He shouted out holding onto his wand and within seconds the full moon had inflated losing helium like a balloon as it sputtered throughout the classroom before being sent into the wardrobe where Lupin flicked his wand again and the door had shut and locked itself keeping the Boggart contained inside.

"Right, sorry about that. That's enough for today. Collect your books from the back. That's the end of the lesson. Thank you! Sorry!" He ended the classroom early giving the rest of the students to groan out in disappointment as they waited patiently to perform the known charm to the Boggart. I stayed in the class as everyone filed out while Hermione and Ron stayed by the entrance waiting for me and Harry to join them. The upbeat music had stopped now causing the room to be silent again as my godfather had turned off the record player and I walked up to Harry who continued staring at the wardrobe.

"Harry, come on…" I softly spoke to him as he broke out of his focus and turned to me before speaking.

"Right…" He let out and started heading to the back of the entrance as we gathered our book bags and books before he left the classroom while I was the last to leave.

Before I joined with the rest of friends outside of the class, I turned around to face Professor Lupin who looked at me with an apologetic stare. There was reason why Remus Lupin's greatest fear was a full moon when he faced that Boggart and I always knew of the reason from my parents and from my Uncle Jonathan as it was a secret he had to deal with ever since he was a child.

My godfather is a werewolf, a terrified creature known to have a terrible reputation within the magical world and feared by many witches and wizards. Despite of what he is known to be, I knew he was different and being afraid of him never came across my mind even though I have never seen him in his form. Because he is a werewolf, Remus learned to dislike anything related to wolves as it reminded him of what he became which worried me a little bit because he also knew about my secret being the first ever Witch to become a double Animagus including that one of the forms I could change into is a wolf. He knew after Uncle Jonathan set him a letter on my registration with the Ministry and though he expressed his congratulations and was proud on my accomplishment. Part of me wonder if he resented me a little because of my ability to transform into the animal he hated the most as I haven't seen him since I became an Animagus until now and so far everything seemed to be all right as we exchanged friendly smiles to each other.

I gave my godfather a small grin before leaving the classroom, knowing his secret is safe with me and my secret was safe with him as I began to walk out of the room and hoping this year at school I could spend more time with him and maybe help him cope with his hate towards everything wolfish.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :D  
**


	7. Conversations on the Covered Bridge

**Hi! Sorry it took me a while to update. I think the holidays is the culprit for my sudden procrastination. Anyways, I'm happy to finally have this chapter out and tried my best to make it as good as in the movie which is what this story is being based on as the books are still in a box at my sister's house and very hard to find. So, I might have to ask my boyfriend to buy me the box set next year:)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the weekend at Hogwarts finally came around, the rest of the third years and myself were looking forward to spending each weekend in the small village of Hogsmeade which was situated a few miles away from the school. During this summer, everyone starting as a third year student received a permission slip attached to the usual letter from Hogwarts before the new school year adding that the slip had to be signed by a parent or guardian in order to give us the right to take the weekends off of school grounds and hand it in to our respected Head of the House, in my case Professor McGonagall.

All of the third year Gryffindors patiently stood around the Clock Tower Courtyard while turning in their signed slips to Mr. Filch, who was in charge to take care of those who failed to have their forms signed as Professor McGonagall stood in front of the students that had already turned in their permission slips waiting for the remaining students to join them to start the trip. I was waiting in the line along with Ron and Hermione with my signed slip in hand and my bubbling excitement slowly disappearing rapidly after I realized Harry wasn't in line with us, he stood several feet away holding his permission slip without a signature in his hands. It made me feel upset at how his only living relatives, the Dursleys could refuse to sign a piece of paper for him to attend field trips to Hogsmeade. Those people had to be the worse Muggles ever to walk the Earth.

"Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in anyway, that privilege shall not be extended again…No permission form signed, no visiting the village. That's the rule, Potter." Professor McGonagall strictly informed us all as she later soften her voice once her gaze fell onto Harry, who tried to talk into having her sign his slip but she declined while her expression softened feeling apologetic. Once Ron, Hermione and I turned our slips to Filch, we stood with those given permission to Hogsmeade as Harry was the only one left out from everyone else to the trip and I felt terrible leaving him behind. "Those with permission, follow me. Those without, stay put." After McGonagall spoke out, the large group of Gryffindors started to follow her and so did Ron, Hermione and myself until I began to stop in my tracks with my body turned around to face Harry as he moved quickly to catch up with the professor causing her to halt. Ron and Hermione also paused around me as all of us looked on hoping anything good will happen allowing Harry to join us.

"I thought if you signed it, then I could…" Harry tried to plead with her but something told me it wasn't going to end up well.

"I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry, Potter. That's my final word." Professor McGonagall finished her statement and gently placed her hand over his shoulder while I could tell that she was deeply sorry for shattering his last attempt of hope. The group began to move again but I remained still on my feet with Ron and Hermione as I met Harry's eyes in the distance.

"Forget about it, guys. See you later." He let out sadly feeling defeated as Ron and Hermione began to give up easily and walked ahead to join the Hogsmeade group but I couldn't leave. My Docs felt fused to the stone ground as it didn't feel right to leave him and this wasn't fair to him. I truly disliked those damn Dursleys.

"Come on, Amelia. Let's go…" Hermione's voice let out to me as I could feel her hand grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me forward to start picking the pace and I had to. While I started to walk again, I turned my head over my shoulder glancing at Harry one last time as he looked really miserable knowing his weekends weren't going to be the same again.

"We should get something for Harry on our trip to cheer him up. I wish we didn't have to leave him behind, I feel horrible." The three of us walked through the Wooden Bridge a short distance away from the other Gryffindors while looking at both my friends.

"Yeah, I agree. It's already bad enough he has to miss out every weekend." Ron let out sadly with his hands stuffed in his pockets from the chilly cold as Hermione's voice soon spoke to us.

"What I don't understand is how hard it is for his aunt or uncle to sign Harry's permission form. They are the most horrible people ever." She spat out with anger as I agreed with her completely knowing there was never nothing good to hear or say about Harry's non-magical relatives.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V:**

After my friends had left with the rest of the third years to their trip to Hogsmeade because of my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon failed to sign my permission slip, I had to remain on school grounds and try to entertain myself until my friends return. I decided to visit Professor Lupin, who I found strolling around the Clock Tower Courtyard and wanted to talk to him about the Boggart turning into a Dementor in the classroom.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" My voice spoke to him once I walked to his side as we moved into the entrance of the Covered Bridge.

"You want know why I stopped you facing that Boggart, yes?" He immediately spoke out the words that were placed on my mind without hesitation as I only responded with a nod before he continued to speak to me. "I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort…." Professor Lupin explained to me what the Boggart would have assumed the shape of and he was right in the beginning as I answered to him.

"I did think of him at first but then I remembered that night…on the train…and the Dementor…" As I let the words escape from my mouth, I stopped walking and leaned over to the railing while I stared out at the grey scenery around Hogwarts before focusing my attention down at the deep ravine underneath the bridge.

"I'm very impressed. That suggests what you fear the most is fear itself. This is very wise." Professor Lupin told me sounding intrigued as the memory of my first time facing of the Dementor on the train stayed on my mind during Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Before I fainted…I heard something…a woman…screaming…" I softly told him and looked at the professor for a brief moment before staring out at the dark green mountain hills.

"Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power." Lupin informed me as I spoke out to him.

"I think it was my mother…the night she was murdered…" I tighten my grip along the wooden rail of the Covered Bridge with my eyes deeply in focus with the view out in front of me as I heard the professor's voice again.

"The very first time I saw you, Harry. I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar but your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's. Yes, oh, yes. I knew her." He let out to me while moving to the other side of the bridge and continued to speak more about my mother as I listened in. "Your mother was there for me at a time when only a few were. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch…she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even and most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves. And your father, James, on the other hand…he…well, he had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, rumor has it, he passed on to you. You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time, you'll come to see just how much." As he spoke out to me, I couldn't resist the smile appearing on my face while he told me about how much I resemble both of my parents. He knew my parents, something I never had the chance to get.

"Believe or not, I also became well fond of Amelia's parents and her uncle as well. Her parents were good friends to Lily, James and I included. Rose, her mother is a very sweet woman and one of the brightest witches I have ever met with a very gentle heart. I always knew her mother and yours would become the best of friends. While her father, Eric held a charm that made people around him like him, which for him wasn't difficult to make friends and found several ways to get out of trouble when being around James and his brother and Amelia's uncle, Jonathan. He was one of my closet friends which was something I had of, Harry. If anyone had a flare for rebelliousness, it was simply Jonathan's trademark and your father easily learned to follow but despite being mischievous, he was talented. One that Amelia shares with her uncle." Professor Lupin let out more, only this time he spoke about Amelia and her parents as well as her uncle, who was killed by Voldemort by the time we started our first year at this school and I knew how hurt she was then. She would never explain a lot of detail about him and I could understand why as she didn't want to bring it up. Maybe someday, she'll be ready to talk more about him.

"Amelia resembles so much of her mother while having her father's sense of personality and yet if anything, she reminds me very much of her Uncle Jonathan every day since I knew her. How I miss your parents and Amelia's uncle. Amelia is my Goddaughter, Harry. She's a very kind and extraordinary girl and would do anything when it comes to helping those in need especially for the people she cares about with the best intentions. You are very lucky to have someone like her as a friend." Hearing the professor's voice surprised me even more as he revealed to me that he was in fact Amelia's Godparent and now that I think about it, it all makes sense to how she acts in his class and the time on the train after the Dementor flee by the unknown spell he casted to save us. Everything he spoke about her to me was true, Amelia is always there when she needed to be and I was glad to have her as my friend yet sometimes I wish she became more than that.

 **End P.O.V.**

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter :) Thank you for adding this story to your favorites, follows, story alerts, etc :)**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **-Heartpunker123**


	8. Disappearance of the Fat Lady

**Hello! Yay, finally a new chapter to post! Sorry it took a while but hopefully you enjoy the new chapter:)**

* * *

Once the first trip to Hogsmeade ended, everyone soon returned to Hogwarts for dinner which I was looking forward to seeing Harry again despite having a nice time in the village it wasn't the same without him. As I reached the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, I spotted Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with a sad look on his face knowing that all of his friends left him to go to Hogsmeade after turning in their signed permission slips. Easily, I sat next to Harry and placed a small bag filled with a variety of sweets from Honeydukes, a Sneakoscope from Zonko's Joke Shop, and some quills from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop as a bright grin fell upon his face before staring at me.

"We thought you needed something to cheer up about, so all of us decided to give you a few neat things from the village." I told him with a warm smile on my lips and both Hermione and Ron did the same.

As the four of us traveled through the Grand Staircase to reach our common room before dinner, Ron walked beside Harry talking to him about Hogsmeade village while Hermione and I stood close ahead of them while clutching onto the new book I bought from Tomes and Scrolls bookshop about Werewolves within the Magical world because there is only so much a school textbook can teach me. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to learn more about the creature that is part of my Godfather.

"So what have you done while we left?" Ron's voice let out to his best friend as Hermione and I continued to listen in before Harry answered him.

"I started on some homework and finished most of my assignments and also spoke to Professor Lupin." Harry spoke out while playing with the Sneakoscope Ron had bought him from Zonko's as my ears slightly perked up to when Harry mentioned about seeing Remus and I wondered what the two of them discussed about.

"That's cool, mate. Anyways, Honeydukes' Sweet Shop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop. We never got a chance to the Shrieking Shack though. You heard it's the most…." As Ron continued telling Harry about the activities the three of us did and went on about the creepy deteriorating building on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Harry began to finish his words.

"…Haunted building in Britain, I know." I could tell that he let out a small smirk on his face as I immediately stopped once reaching the stairs leading to the Gryffindor's common room because there were Gryffindor students of all classes with frantic looks on their faces and staring at the Fat Lady's portrait. Something didn't feel right.

"What's going on?" I heard Harry's voice filled with slight concern while Hermione and I looked at each other before trying to see why everyone was standing outside the common room while Ron replied to Harry's question.

"Probably Neville, forgot the password again…" He unamusingly joked as Neville had trouble remembering the different passwords and would write them down but it didn't seem like this was Neville's doing.

"Hey!" Suddenly, Neville exclaimed from behind Harry and Ron while I mainly focused my attention at the portrait of the Fat Lady which looked to have been severely damage with deep cravings embedded into the canvas.

"Oh, you're here." Ron's voice softly let out as his one of his older brothers, Percy, the Head Boy pushed himself past the students to move through the crowds and to see what the commotion was about.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me! I'm Head Boy! Get back all of you!" Percy shouted managing through the Gryffindors as I wondered who in their right mind would do such a thing to the Fat Lady even if she was a terrible singer. "No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been searched." The Head Boy informed all of us once he reached the ruined portrait and soon Percy and Ron's younger sister, Ginny, pushed her way down the steps and met with the four of us with a worried look on her face.

"The Fat Lady…! She's gone!" Her shocked expression mirrored our own faces as I didn't understand why she should would be targeted unexpectedly unless whoever did this wanted to enter the common room.

"Serves her right, she was a terrible singer." Ron let out bluntly but this wasn't the time for a laughing matter.

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione angrily told him and I agreed too.

"This is serious…" My words fell out of my mouth as it didn't take long for the Headmaster Dumbledore and Grounds Keeper Mr. Filch to arrive on the scene. Dumbledore reached the portrait and studied the deep knife markings that ripped through the painting with his hand placed over the damage while Hermione and I reached the top of the stairs getting a closer look. The Fat Lady had left the portrait clearly in fear and is wandering somewhere in the castle in hiding.

"Mr. Filch round up the ghosts, tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore informed Filch as his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure along the moving paintings on the left wall before he spoke.

"There's no need for ghosts, Professor. The Fat Lady's there." He pointed his finger to where he had located her and immediately every single Gryffindor quickly rushed in the direction including myself as I felt my wrist being pulled by Hermione. My eyes caught the Fat Lady fearfully hiding in the portrait of the African Safari hunched behind a humble hippopotamus as Dumbledore passed through the students to speak her and try to get information about what happened.

"Dear Lady, who did this to you?" His voice calmly spoke to her as she shivered in absolute fear but managed to respond to the Professor while cautiously peeking from behind the hippo.

"Eyes like the Devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him Headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" At the moment, the Fat Lady spoke of the name of the mass murder lurking in the castle caused an uncomfortable feeling settling inside my stomach as every student stood frozen. Despite the unwelcoming protection of the Dementors, Hogwarts is seemingly unsafe for now but hopefully not for long.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall…!" Professor Dumbledore informed everyone to follow his orders and we did so as everyone quickly made their direction towards the Great Hall.

Once all of us arrived back into the Great Hall, the House tables were magically folded and stacked against the walls and the large room filled with purple sleeping bags with the ceiling mirroring the starry lit sky as the Gryffindor common room had been off limits undergoing inspection after the portrait concealing the Fat Lady had been ruined and the Lady was found inside another portrait. Every single professor inside the castle had been instructed to search every part of the castle with Dumbledore leading them as all students from the remaining three Houses joined Gryffindor in the Great Hall on this one night. I found myself taking an open sleeping bag between Harry and Hermione while Ron slept in the sleeping bag beside Harry's left, it didn't take very long for everyone fell asleep as I only hoped that wherever Sirius Black is hiding he would be far away from Hogwarts by now.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V:**

As I rested on my side with my back against the door to the Great Hall, I pretended to fall asleep while my eyes focused on Amelia sleeping peacefully beside me and overheard Professor Dumbledore speaking to Professor Snape while they strolled down the hall after searching the whole castle for Sirius Black who attempted to break into the Gryffindor common room.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own…completely undetected?" I heard Snape's voice talking about how Black entered Hogwarts without causing a commotion and very easily too since the school is safely secured to defend itself against unwanted visitors.

"Quite remarkable, yes…" Dumbledore agreed with him as their footsteps inched closer towards me while I kept myself continuing to listen in.

"Any theories on how he managed it?" Professor Snape asked Dumbledore who responded quickly to answer.

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next…"

"You may recall…prior to the start of term I expressed concerns…about your appointment of Professor…" Snape's voice traveled on as I wondered if he was speaking about Professor Lupin, who I recently found out is Amelia's godfather, and clearly Snape has a dislike to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe…and I'm more than willing to send the students to their Houses." Dumbledore added disregarding Snape's assumption before the Potions teacher spoke again.

"What about Potter? Should he be worried?" My name was mentioned as my eyes widen a bit hoping they would let out anything I don't know about the man who is trying to kill me.

"Perhaps…but for now let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." Dumbledore let out gently almost in a whisper before I tiredly closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

 **End P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Thanks for supporting the story! I really love that many of you took the time to add my story to your favorites, follows, story alerts, etc :)**

 **I'll try to upload more soon**

 **Have a great week!**


	9. Werewolves and Animagi

**Hello! I'm sorry it took a while to post the new chapter. Since being back in school, I've been busy with homework and such. The stories will take longer to update but hopefully it'll be worth it.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident of the mass murderer Sirius Black forcing his way into the Gryffindor common room through the Fat Lady unsuccessfully even though his actions scarred the Fat Lady and she refused to return guarding our room until Black was caught which Dumbledore had no choice but to replace her with the Mad Knight, Sir Cadogon. At first I didn't mind the new recruit, but my positive attitude gave up on me after the knight's tendency to change the passwords more than once every day and even his passwords were more complicated than the riddles Ravenclaw students have to answer to enter their common room. Now, every single Gryffindor including myself feels miserable because of the eccentric knight and no other candidate wants to take the job fearing they'll be the next target if Black was ever to vandalize another portrait.

Along these last couple of days following the attack, everyone has been around Harry constantly and more particularly the professors at Hogwarts as they would escort him to his classes convincing us that they were heading in the same direction as him. Even Percy Wealsey took the liberty to be on a constant watch on Harry, following him wherever he went like a proud guard dog as Ron told us he began doing this after their mother, Molly was informed about the incident along with every other parent and guardian outside of the school. Now, the entire school is aware that Black must be after the _'Boy Who Lived'_ and it's been the only thing anyone ever talks about since the Fat Lady encountered Sirius Black even more so that there was hardly any talk about our first upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff tomorrow after Slytherin forfeit due to Malfoy's pathetic stunt with the Hippogriff Buckbeak.

Despite the madness, I was relieved to be in my Dark Arts class and learn more interesting subjects from my godfather, who became adored from many students this year and so far it's been a first since we had a great instructor. Aside of that, I was mostly glad to be spending time with Remus in his office for some tea and catch up with him after being apart from him for a long time. Despite the many times I have written to him over the years, I missed visiting him when I was younger and now it felt that the void of our time separated is slowly closing in. Still, I tried to bring up the reason why he secluded himself from me and my family, whether because he knew the wolf part of me after registering as an animagus or something else entirely. I couldn't let my voice speak the words and kept the wolf concealed inside while focusing on the hawk side of my ability while I'm with him.

As I remained comfortably in my seat, it didn't take long to be greeted by Ron who took his seat next to me. I smiled at him while pushing my attention to look at Harry sitting alone in front of us as the entire class waited for Remus to join us. The only problem is he never showed and the minutes passed. Professor Snape stormed into the classroom brandishing his wand and conjured a silent spell to shut all of the windows as the room now became dark.

 _'What is going on? Where is Professor Lupin?'_ I thought to myself, feeling a slight shiver of concern over my godfather's absence.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Snape instructed the class as he stood at the head of the class and followed his orders. Once I reached the announced page, my heart suddenly sank looking over the chapter titled _Werewolves._

 _'You cannot be serious!?'_ My inner voice screamed in protest knowing his ploy. Snape was deliberately trying to convince everyone in class that Remus Lupin, my godfather, is a werewolf in order to bring fear into the students which they'll tell their parents and the Ministry would be flooded with angry parent letters to refuse a werewolf from teaching. My hands gripped the pages of the book in anger as I tried to calm myself down. I don't understand how a professor could risk another losing their job but then again, this was Professor Snape and clearly he hated Remus for a reason I don't know about. It's clear he dislikes practically everyone who isn't a Slytherin. While hiding my anger, my eyes studied the prejudice Potions master walking down the row until he stopped by Harry's desk after he spoke to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" Snape slowly turned to meet his blue eyes and answered soon after.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching…at the present time. Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Hearing his response, I felt his harsh gaze veering towards me, knowing I was the werewolf's goddaughter and I clamped down my jaw to contain control. Soon, his attention focused at Ron, who was turning the pages of his book slowly and Snape cast the pages to the required chapter.

"Werewolves…?" Ron let out confused as with everyone else in the class. Literary skipping half of the book that was to be covered before starting this chapter but Snape didn't care.

"Sir, we just learned about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks." Hermione's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and I found her sitting next to Harry surprisingly.

"When did _she_ get here?! Did you see _her_ come in?" Ron let out in amusement, shifting his eyes at me and then at Harry, who shook his head and I simply let out a clueless shrug.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" Professor Snape spoke to the class while revealing several slides of the werewolf transformations and anatomy. Instantly, Hermione was the first to shoot her hand high in the air knowing she had the answer. I could have raised my hand as well, knowing the answer to his question but I chose not to. It didn't matter to Snape though.

"Nobody, anyone except Granger…wait. Miss Crescent, I believe you know the differences between the two." He faced me with a cold stare and now I felt everyone's eyes looking at me on the spot.

 _'Was he trying to reveal my secret too?'_ My head was in rage but my voice remained calm as I spoke to answer.

"An Animagus has the will to change into an animal at any time. The Werewolf does not. They have no choice when the moon is full. They'll kill anyone in their path." As I finished speaking, his attention stayed carefully on me before replying.

"Very impressive…" He simply let out before turning his back to the class as I heard Ron whispering to me.

"How did you know about that?"

"That book I bought from Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade..." I softly whispered back in response, but it wasn't the truth. I knew the answer for a long time.

"As antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning…two rolls of parchment on the Werewolf with emphasis…on recognizing it." I listened to Snape's assigned homework as the groans filled the entire room.

"But, sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow!" Harry informed the professor in a way to lessen the work load and Snape wasn't going to change his mind.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page three hundred and ninety four." He made himself clear as I glance at Harry before turning my attention to scribble down the notes about the Werewolf.

* * *

 **Yes! Almost at ten chapters:)  
**

 **I promise I'll continue working on the story, it will just take time :)**

 **Have a great weekend!**


	10. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

**Sorry for the long delay! School has preoccupied most of my free time and I've been working on other projects too!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Gryffindor!" My voice cheered along with Ron, Hermione and rest of our House, as we were at the Quidditch grounds watching the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The hard cold rain began to shower on us, making it difficult to see the game clearly but I caught sight of Harry zooming towards the small golden glint of the Snitch high into the grey storm clouds. Within seconds, he vanished from the match as the roaring sounds of thunder were heard above. "You can do this, Harry." I softly spoke out, never taking my eyes away from the sky.

"Ron, do you see him anywhere?" Hermione asked him, as he had the binoculars wrapped over his neck and pressed against his face.

"No…wait!" He shouted out and my eyes faced his scared expression. I snapped my head back to the match and became frozen with fear. Harry somehow lost control of his broom and began tumbling from the sky unconscious.

"No." The words escaped from my lips, as I felt Hermione clutching on the sleeve of my drenched pink jacket while her other hand covered her mouth.

" _Arresto_ _Momentum_!" The loud voice of the Headmaster called out, casting a wandless spell to save Harry from falling to his death. The spell slowed down Harry's fall several feet above the ground.

* * *

I rushed through the entrance of the Hospital Wing as Hermione and Ron followed behind me. We were joined with Ron's brothers, Fred and George, Seamus, Neville, Dean and a few others to see our friend.

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron let out as he crowded around Harry's unconscious figure resting on top of the bed.

"Peaky?" George spoke out to his younger brother as Fred joined in.

"He fell over one hundred feet. Let's walk you off a tower and see what you look like." I heard him speaking to Ron, while my eyes noticed Harry's blue ones in front of me.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." His voice filled the room and gathered everyone's attention.

"How are you feeling?" I spoke to him first, voice filled with concern as I sat on the edge of his bed with Hermione sitting beside me.

"Oh. Brilliant." He responded with a soft grin and I wanted to return it, but I couldn't. Seeing him falling from the sky during the match earlier scared the crap out of me. I couldn't do anything to help him in that moment even I transfigured myself into a red-tail hawk I still couldn't save him. I was thankful Dumbledore acted quickly to save him. And when I found out it was the Dementors that caused Harry to fall off his broomstick and rendered him unconscious. It only made me angry. These Dementors were doing more harm to this school than trying to keep Black away.

"You gave us a good scare there, mate." George moved to the opposite side of the bed and handed Harry his glasses. After taking the glasses, he began to put them on and sat up slowly.

"What happened?" Harry let out, as Hermione and I stared at Ronald to volunteer an explanation and he did.

"Well, you fell off your broom." His voice was filled with concern because of the object bundled underneath a damp Gryffindor banner and Harry didn't seem to notice it.

"Really? I meant the match, who won?" Harry let out with a faint smirk and it surprised me that this boy just been attacked by Dementors, fell almost to his death, and all he cared about was the game. But then again, maybe he needed his memory refreshed.

"Well…" Ron began, his eyes lingering towards Hermione, who started to open her mouth to speak.

"No one blames you, Harry. Dementors aren't supposed to be on the grounds…" She looked at him softly before veering her eyes towards me to finish.

"Yeah, Dumbledore was completely furious and after he saved you, he sent them off." The words fell from my lips as his blue eyes were filled with discontent.

"There's something else you should know too. When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow and well…" Before Ron could even make out the rest of his sentence, he unwrap the banner and revealed the broken remains of his Nimbus 2000, Harry's face became emotionless.

These Dementors were affecting him more than anyone else and Harry needed to defend himself against them. I knew there was one person who could teach him the Patronus charm and I needed to speak to Remus.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V:**

Once I was discharged from the Hospital Wing and return to my classes, Professor Lupin returned to teach the class and apologized for the workload all of us had to do when Snape substituted. After Defence Against the Dark Arts, I immediately met up with Professor Lupin to convince him into teaching me the Patronus Charm, so I can fight against the Dementors. Amelia had tried to persuade me into asking her godfather because she was concerned at my sudden change of behavior.

"I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick. Is there no chance of fixing it?" I heard the professor's voice speaking to me as the two of us took an evening stroll through outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"No. Professor, why do the Dementors affect me so? I mean more than everyone else?" My head moved up to look at him, as I wanted to know the answer.

"Listen. Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory…until a person is left with absolutely nothing but his worst experiences, you are not weak, Harry. The Dementors affect you most because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of." As I heard Lupin explaining this to me, I felt deeply scared and I told him.

"I'm scared, Professor."

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't." He gave out a light smile as I began to gain the courage to ask for his help.

"I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me. You made the one on the train go away." I refreshed his memory to the first time we met on our way to Hogwarts.

"There was only one that night." He pointed out and surely that was true.

"But you made it go away." I told him as we continued to walk.

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry. But as the Dementors seem to have developed an interest in you…" His words spoke out, as I felt Hedwig resting upon my shoulder and gently stroke his feathers and heard Lupin's answer. "Perhaps, I should teach you. After all, my goddaughter had asked me to help you defend against yourself against them and it would make her happy, but we'll begin after the holidays. For now I need to rest." He placed a warm grin on his face, mentioning Amelia to me as it put a smile on my face. I was very much looking forward to be taught after the Christmas break.

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if it was short, I'll try to make it up with the next one about the Marauders' Map  
**


	11. The Marauders' Map

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading :D**

* * *

The Christmas break had ended and I was back at Hogwarts to continue my third year. Before the break, I tried to convince my godfather, Remus Lupin to visit for the holidays after asking him to teach Harry to defend himself against those Dementors, but he declined my invite stating my parents didn't think it would be a good idea for me to ask him without their permission. But, I knew that they wouldn't mind it. I didn't want to press it, so I left him alone and it made me sad because I felt as if he was pushing me away. Was it because I could change into a wolf? Was he afraid he might hurt me because of what he was? I wasn't certain. When I started to leave his office that day, Remus stopped me, probably seeing the sad look on my face and told me that after the Christmas break, we will spend time together, which really cheered me up because I'll be able to build a relationship with my godfather.

Being back at school, I caught up with my friends and talked about what we did during our holidays and also went on another trip to Hogsmeade where the snow had blanketed the entire town as it looked like a whimsical snow globe. I sat down on a smooth stone looking at Ron and Hermione standing by one another peering from the barbwire barrier where the Shrieking Shack stood couple miles away. Seeing these two together always put a smile on my face as I had this funny feeling they were going to be together soon. Being here with my friends was nice and all, but it wasn't as exciting without Harry, who was back at Hogwarts catching up with Transfiguration homework. I was still upset over his aunt and uncle for not signing his permission slip, but nothing could be done now. He'd seemed to be feeling better now after the loss of his Nimbus 2000 and losing his first Quidditch match, I'm sure it was because my godfather spoke to him about giving him private lessons to fend off those Dementors if they ever come across him again. The thought of Harry clouded my mind, causing the strange feeling in my stomach to twist and tingle uncontrollably inside, as if the cold weather here in Hogsmeade wasn't enough.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V:**

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Reynard, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." I spoke out the names appearing on the parchment which was once blank until Fred and George revealed its secrets to me.

"We owe them so much." Fred let out, my eyes fascinated at the familiar names of professors and students with their footsteps walking around the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts. And that's...No, is that really?" I was lost for words, never looking away from this extraordinary map as I spotted the Headmaster and his repetitive footsteps.

"Dumbledore."

"In his study."

"Pacing."

"Does that a lot." Both Fred and George spoke back to each other as this was incredible. I can see everything and everyone on this map and know where they're going. This was going to be easier to leave the grounds without getting caught.

"So you mean this map shows-" My voice trailed off, hearing both Weasley twins answering my unfinished question.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?" I repeated back to George as Fred continued.

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of everyday."

"Brilliant! Where did you get it?" I felt excited and couldn't contain the large grin spreading along my face.

"From Filch's office in our First year, after we set off a Dungbomb. There was a drawer in his office marked as " _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous"_ and naturally we wanted to find what was inside. I distracted Filch with another Dungbomb while Fred snatched this lovely treasure from the drawer before we'd escaped." George explained on how they'd acquired the map several years ago.

"Now, listen. There are seven secret passageways out of the castle and we'd recommend…"

"...This _one_." They spoke out in unison, pointing at certain place marker on the map.

"The One-Eyed Witch Passageway."

"It would lead you straight to Honeydukes' cellar." Fred assured me, as George noticed someone approaching towards us from the map.

"Be best to hurry, Filch is heading this way."

"And don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say…"

" _Mischief Managed_. Otherwise, anyone can read it." They spoke out again, as Fred drew out his wand at the map causing everything to vanish and became a normal piece of parchment again.

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

"Well, well, look who's here. You two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasle-Bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?" Suddenly, Malfoy and his obnoxious friends walked in our path and came here with every intent to cause trouble.

"Why don't you shut up, Malfoy!" I glared at the spoiled privileged Slytherin, standing up from my seat with my fists clenched at each side. Draco responded with an idiotic smirk.

"Oh. not very friendly aren't we. Miss Know-It-All on Werewolves and Animagi." He sneered at my ability to define the differences between to the two terms. I felt Hermione pulling me towards her, as Ron stepped forward to face Draco and his goons.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy."

"Standing up to your superiors, are we now?" Malfoy continued on with his ignorant behavior, that I wanted to smack that toothy grin off his face.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron let out, as Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasle-Bee how to respect his superiors." Malfoy began while Crabbe began to crack his knuckles while Goyle widened his grin.

"Hope you don't mean yourself." Hermione scoffed off, standing in Malfoy's way as I tightened my fists.

"How dare you talk to me! You filthy little mudblood!" He spat out, denoting her with that horrible name. I was seconds away of revealing my secret to them, as a rogue snowball suddenly hit Draco in the back of the head just before I transformed. Draco turned around quickly, trying to find out who hit him but there was no one there.

"Who is that?" Draco called out, as another ball of snow pelted him in the face. Suddenly, a frenzy of snow balls targeted the Slytherin trio like rapid fire and I began to laugh at the scene as Ron and Hermione joined in too. We watched in awe as a certain someone pulled Draco's legs from the snow and began dragging him pass the barrier and towards the Shrieking Shack.

"What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?" Ron spoke through his chuckling, entertained by the scared expression on his face. Draco was then let go and struggled back to his feet as Crabbe and Goyle lifted him up and started to flee away from us.

"Obviously, this isn't a curse of the Shrieking Shack...I wonder who's behind this?" I let out with a wide grin spread across my lips, as the strings of Ron's hat began to move by themselves before this person began to play with Hermione's hair and my scarf.

"Harry!" Hermione spoke out once he revealed himself from his invisibility cloak and laughing to himself.

"Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny." Ron told him with a serious look before smiling at his best friend.

"Well, since you're here. Why don't we do a bit of shopping?" I suggested to them, as they agreed and soon left the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

 **Well, I really hope you liked the chapter. Yes, there's a new Marauder and the clue of the name is the type of animal our Marauder is which if you remember reading earlier chapters of my story will reveal who it is, but more will be revealed as the story continues**

 **Have a great day! :D**


	12. Finding the Truth

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy lately and also working a lot. I also been writing my other stories too! Hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

* * *

The four of us walked into the bustling town of Hogsmeade, Harry did his best to hide his face using the hood of his jacket to prevent others from recognizing him and getting all of us in trouble and deducting points from our House. The snow continued to fall and the cold temperatures remained consistent as Harry told us about this Marauder's Map he got from Fred and George in order to sneak past Filch. I've heard about the map before from my uncle Jonathan, he used to tell me the stories about the friends he met when he attended Hogwarts. This was where he met Harry's dad and my godfather, Remus and two other boys but never mentioned their real names. They called themselves the Marauders giving each other nicknames that related themselves to the Animagus form they took. My uncle Jonathan was called, Reynard, after taking the form of a red fox, Padfoot was named because he took the form of a large black dog, Wormtail was named because he took the form of a rat, Harry's dad, James was called Prongs because he transformed into a stag, and Moony, my godfather, was named because of his cursed transformation once every full moon. Remus was the main reason, each one secretly learned this type of magic to help my godfather get through with his transformation. I never seen Remus's transformation before and I wondered if that's why he kept a distance from around those he loved, including me. But, as I heard about the Marauders, I never heard anything else about Padfoot and Wormtail, my uncle Jonathan wouldn't tell me and I never will get the chance to ask him.

"I heard about the map, my uncle would tell me stories about it. Apparently, the map was confiscated by Filch. I guess Fred and George found it and gave it you, Harry." I spoke out with a small grin on my face, as Harry exchanged a smile back at me. Ron didn't seem happy about it though.

"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map." He sounded bitter by the fact his brothers kept it from him. Ron shoved his mitten covered fists into his coat pockets as we continued to tread through the snow.

"Harry's not going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?" Hermione, the voice of reason, reminded Harry to do the right thing and not get us in trouble again.

"That would be best, but I'm sure he has good intentions to use the map. Honestly, no one in their right mind would want to spend their weekends with Filch. And as long as we don't get caught, every thing will be fine." I tried to convince her, Harry looked at me with a bright grin that could melt away the snow and luckily my cheeks were already pink from the cold. I looked at Hermione, who didn't like it when I was siding with Harry, but when ahead to change the subject.

"Oh, look who it is. Madame Rosmerta. Ron _fancies_ her." She let out, our eyes looking at the curly blonde hair woman pounding a sign with a hammer outside the Three Broomsticks Pub.

"That's not true!" Ron argued with her, but it was clear he was embarrassed because it was true. Every time the three of us entered their for butterbeer, Ron couldn't stop acting like a fool whenever she was around.

Suddenly, a carriage pulled in front of the building where Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge were getting out of. Hagrid helped the two get off and accidentally broke the carriage door from its hinges. They were greeting Rosmerta and the conversation turned secretive when Sirius Black and Harry's name were brought up. The Minister and McGonagall followed Rosmerta into the pub to keep wandering ears away, but Harry was quick to follow and instantly wrapped the Invisibility Cloak over him to be undetected.

"Harry, wait!" I whispered out to him, trying to stop him but I couldn't reach him in time.

"No, Harry. Come back!" Hermione called after him too. The three of us followed his foot prints in snow leading to the entrance door of the Three Broomsticks.

When we finally reached the door and opened it, we were introduced by three shrunken heads.

"No underage wizards allowed in today!"

"Shut the damn door!"

Two of the heads rudely spoke to us and I just rolled my eyes in response.

"So rude." Hermione scoffed at them, as Ron expressed his opinion too.

"Thickheads." The heads were easily offended as they started bickering with us, but Ron soon closed the door before we could hear anymore.

We waited outside, sitting ourselves on a frozen cold stone bench huddled together to keep ourselves warm. I wondered what our head of the house and the Minister were talking about to Madame Rosmerta inside the Three Broomsticks. I wished I could have sneaked away from Ron and Hermione and transform into the hawk to fly up to an opened window and hear their conversation. But, I quickly ruled out the possibility because it was too risky and my friends couldn't be left alone, especially when both Ron and Hermione were mad at each other over their pets.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V:**

I slowly eased my way into the room before the door was shut as the Minister and Professor McGonagall spoke to Madame Rosmerta.

"Nobody will come to a pub where they'll get scared out of their wits. Professor Dumbledore doesn't want Dementors around the place." McGonagall let out, sitting down on the arm chair.

"Tell me what this is all about." Rosmerta spoke out, wanting to know about me and Sirius Black, as I wanted to find out too.

"Years ago when Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death-remember? They hid. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. And he told ' _You-Know-Who'_." Professor Mcgonagall let out softly in a whisper, causing my heart to stop beating for a moment.

"Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night. But, he also killed Peter Pettigrew." The Minister of Magic added to the story, as I wondered who was this Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Madame Rosmerta looked confused, asking my own question.

"Yes, little lump of a boy. Always trailing after Black." I hear McGonagall tell her about who he was.

"Oh, I remember. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight. Always wanted to fit in with them and their friends Remus and Jonathan. What happened?" Apparently, they were all friends, my father, Black, and Peter, as well as Professor Lupin and Amelia's uncle.

"Peter tried to tell the Crescents to warn the Potters...and he might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black." The professor revealed to Rosmerta that Peter tried to tell Amy's parents to prevent my parents death, but didn't. My parents could have been alive today if Black never showed up.

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Peter Pettigrew. He destroyed him and twelve muggles too!" Minister Fudge let out, pouring a glass of water and handing it over to the professor, who gladly accepted it. "A finger. That's all that was left. A finger, nothing else."

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters. But he's the reason they're dead." The professor told Madame Rosmerta and I slowly clenched my fists in anger.

"Now he wants finish what he started."

"I don't believe it." The owner of the pub let out in disbelief, as I could feel my throat tightening up.

"That's not the worst of it." The Minister spoke out, as I kept my ears opened to hear more to the conversation.

"What could be worse?"

"This. Sirius Black was and remains to this day...Harry Potter's godfather!"

' _What?!'_ I screamed inside my head as I heard the words coming from the professor's mouth. That mass murder, Black is my godfather! I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Quickly, I left the room and needed to get away.

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Amelia's P.O.V:**

As the light flurry of snow sprinkled from the gray skies, I felt something wasn't right in my gut. There's a reason Professor McGonagall and the Minister were being secretive, especially after bringing up Harry's name. Suddenly, the door to the Three Broomsticks opened and no one appeared out the door, as I knew it was Harry and watched as he shoved himself past a few carolling singers knocking them to the snow. The three of us looked at each other as his footprints in the snow marched past us.

"Let's go." I told Ron and Hermione, getting off the stone bench and quickening my pace through the snow. Harry's prints were leading us back to the pathway of the Shrieking Shack.

When the three of us returned to the open snow covered field leading to the haunted building, Harry wasn't visible to us, he was still under the guise of the Invisibility Cloak, but I could hear him As we reached the entrance path to the shack, Harry wasn't around but I was able to hear him weeping close by. My heart fell at the sound of his whimpers, something happened back there. I noticed Ron and Hermione exchanging glances at me, mentally telling me to confront our friend and I did. I slowly moved through the snow, my Doc Martens crunching underneath the soft ice with every step I made as Harry's voice became louder. His footprints ended at a small boulder, where I assumed he was sitting down.

"Harry…" I kneeled down to my knees, not caring for the wet snow soaking into my jeans, as I softly said his name. Harry didn't speak to me, he just continued to cry and I began to reach for the silk fabric of the cloak and gently pulled it away from him. My brown eyes faced his blue eyes filled with sadness and anger.

"Harry, what happened over there?" I asked him, my voice filled with concern as he opened his mouth to speak.

"He was their friend...and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" Harry yelled out in rage, his voice echoing in the cold winter air as I flinched. "I hope Sirius Black finds me, cause when he does I'm going to be ready! When he does, I'm going to kill him!" He looked at me with fire blazing in his eyes. Now I understand why Black's name was linked with Harry's, he was the one who caused his parents death.


End file.
